celia_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Lori Loud
Lori Loud Lori Ella Marie Loud is the main character of The Loud House. She is voiced by Catherine Taber. Personality As the oldest of the family, Lori can be bossy, strict, short-tempered, easily angry, sarcastic, and rude, but she appears kind and sweet. She protects her family and desires to be just like her parents. She's a senior at Royal Woods High School and she attends the same school alongside her sisters, Leni, Luna, and Luan. She doesn't like anyone touching her stuff without permission. She also doesn't want anybody to touch her cellphone, her most precious object. She doesn't want to waste time on her messages or phone calls with her friends or boyfriend, Bobby. She gets mad at people who enter her room without permission. It's also revealed that Lori actually cries a lot, as seen in "Driving Miss Hazy", but she's pretty emotional and kind to people around her. She's usually frustrated with her sisters and brother because of their annoying hobbies and running gags. Her worst pet peeve is that her friendship goes a little overboard and apart. She's scared of losing control or love. She's also the only Loud child with a driver's license, so that's why her siblings have to stay on her good side. Appearance She's taller than her siblings. She loves casual wear. She usually wears a blue tank shirt, brown short cargoes, blue shoes, and blue eye-shadow. Her early design was originally going to be pink eye-shadow, a white tank, navy blue jean-shorts, and black shoes. This later changed after the creator, Chris Savino, thought it was too boring. Her sleepwear consists of a blue shirt, blue sleep pants, and white slippers, but her current sleepwear consists of a white-and-blue tank, white-and-blue checkered pajama shorts, and blue-and-white bunny slippers. Her swimwear is consisted of a blue bikini and black butterfly-shaped sunglasses. Alter-Ego Versions Chad Johnson - When Lisa gives Lincoln a time-machine, he travels to the alternate real world in search of ten real brothers. Lori is changed into her male alter-ego version, Chad Johnson. He has darker black hair, brown eyes, and wears a grey sweater, along with black jeans. Like Lori, he's one of the older siblings, but unlike Lori, he doesn't like love. He teases Lincoln for his date at Chick-fil-A. He mocks him when Michael Codor (Luna's male alter-ego version) mistakes Lincoln as a plunger to clean the bathroom. The High Card In the Big Hero 6 vs the Forces of Evil series, she plays The High Card, one of Lincoln's sidekicks. Her superpower is transportation as seen riding in a van in the episode, "Pulp Friction". In the comic book series, she helps Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack defeat a garbage monster (actually Lana in disguise) and bin him in a trash can. Betsy When Lisa gives Lincoln a chip that causes an ability to change into animals, she changes into a raccoon named Betsy. She wears a military sergeant costume (that represents her outfit from "No Guts, No Glori"). Like Lori, she acts bossy and strict around her siblings to be like her parents.